Family Ties
by Rosel
Summary: Alex and Sean pretend to be a couple to protect Sean's sister from Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Nikita**

**Spoilers: Set a little after 2.14. It's slightly based on my spoiler spec from pictures and ep discriptions that Percy escaped and he's out there trying to gain power. **

For a recovering addict, Alex found herself in clubs with a bar little too frequently for her liking. It was a constant struggle to not take a drink but she stood strong. It helped that she always had to be focused on the mission every time she was in a bar. This time was no different. She was on a mission as well. It wasn't an official mission of course. No one actually assigned her this mission. It was a mission of importance none the less. She had assigned herself to it. Percy was on the loose and she had been on the trail of him and had discovered that he was still trying to gain Division back, by whatever means necessary. She found out that he was targeting Oversights family members.

She had been sitting there searching through all of the amped up people grinding each other until she saw her. Her target was acquired. She had long brown dark hair with green and purple streaks. Her hair was flipping wildly all around as she danced with two guys at once. She was scantily clad with a short leather skirt and a leapard print halter top. She seemed to be enjoying herself being in this hot guy sandwich. Alex envied her and any girls who can get laid back like that and completely decadently enjoy themselves. Anytime she did anything like that she was undercover.

The girl stopped and went to the bar and gulped down a shot. That was Alex's cue to go introduce herself. So she said,

"Someone knows how to party."

She smiled, "It's an art."

"Totally." Alex said.

Alex was already to play the part of eager wide eyed young partier but then that went down the drain when she saw Sean Pierce walking their way.

Alex had to think on her feet quick.

"Uh! What is my brother doing here?" The girl said annoyed.

"Overprotective?"

"Big time."

"He means well."

She stared at Alex for a moment perplexed and asked, "Do I know you? You look familiar."

"No, but we have something in common, well, someone in common. "

She looked at Sean.

Then Sean looked at Alex surprised.

"What are doing here?" Sean yelled.

"It's called having fun!"

Sean looked at her and then at Alex appalled.

Then he got a good look at his sister and yelled, "What are you wearing?"

Then Alex smiled and touched Sean on the shoulder and said, "Oh, sweetie, be nice, she is your sister after all."

Sean shot Alex an incredulous look.

"Oh! Seany you actually have a real live girlfriend? That's great! I was beginning to wonder if you bat for the other team, you being a navy man and all."

"Bridget?"

"What?"

"Can you give me and my a uh girlfriend a minute?"

"Sure."

Then Sean grabbed Alex by the hand and pulled her away from the crowd. Then he let go of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sean asked Alex.

"Oh, you know, getting to know your sister. She's so sweet."

"Alex!"

"Fine. I found out she was Percy's next target."

Sean huffed annoyed, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Honestly, I didn't feel like talking to you about it. I mean I was still pissed at you for our last conversation."

Sean rolled his eyes.

Their latest fight about her own legacy and family was still fresh on her mind. Amanda had suggested she show herself to the world as heir to Zetrov and she agreed with her. This way she could really get back at Semak by taking the company from him. Sean didn't agree and only saw it as a way to put her in danger. Alex didn't like him trying to decide stuff for her.

"Fine, you're mad at me but it is still my family. I don't want you putting them in the middle of all of this."

"They're already in this and you know it. You didn't come here for a regular family visit. You came here to protect her, same as me. So let me protect her." Alex said.

"Fine, but we're doing this my way. " Sean assisted.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him skeptically,

"Your way?"

"Yeah, my way!" Sean said firmly.

His demeanor slightly shifted and he smiled and said, "Now take my hand."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because miss 'think on her feet' it was your idea to pretend to be my girlfriend. So we should act like a couple and couples hold hands."

Alex gave Sean her hand and he grasped onto it his fingers around hers.

"I think your strategy is a good one. I don't want Bridget to know she's in danger. So we should go with this cover as a brother in town to introduce his girl to his sister while we keep an eye out for the Guardians or anyone suspicious."

"Sounds like a plan."

Alex grasped onto his hand and leaned onto his shoulder now ready to go in full on girlfriend mode. She got ready for the tedious task of pretending to be Sean's girlfriend. That was her new mission now. Some missions were so difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Nikita **

**A/N: This is set after 2.14 vaguely I'm using what happen on 2.13 really happened in this. I'll be going my own way after that though. **

Bridget was standing by the bar, "I need a shot, make it a double, quick."

Then Sean said, "Actually pal, I wouldn't do that if I were you, she's seventeen."

"Sean!" Bridget shouted embarrassed.

He took off his jacket and put it on her. "Here, cover yourself up. We're leaving."

"Hey, that's not fair, Mr. Overprotective!" Bridget squirmed.

"What isn't fair is mom paying for prep school for you to be clubbing on a school night, slutting it up."

Bridget scoffed, "Oh, Seanie, you've wouldn't know what 'slutting it up' was if it was lap dancing on your lap." She said mortified before marching out.

Alex looked at Sean and said, "You're way huh?"

"Alex, don't tell me how to handle my own family, okay?" Sean said.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it, that's how I'll play it. Good cop, bad cop." Alex said slyly.

"Alex she's my sister not a mark or criminal we're interrogating." Sean said.

"Exactly." Alex said triumphantly.

Bridget was marching down the street and Alex ran after her, "Bridget! Hold up!"

"What do you want?" Bridget asked annoyed.

"I just want to talk." Alex said.

"Look you seem nice and all, but I'd rather just cool off by myself whenever Sean goes into full brother mode." She started walk again when Alex grabbed her hand.

"Look, I know it must be hard to have a guy like Sean for a brother. He can sometimes seem like a jerk, can be so annoying, and not to mention pig headed." Alex said feeling like she could go on forever about Sean's many annoying traits. Man, he sure could get under her skin. Sometimes she felt like he took pleasure in that.

"Wow, and he's your boyfriend?"

Alex paused for a moment, trying not to show her the truth of her distain for this man she was trying to pretend was her boyfriend, so she went back in sweet girlfriend mode and said, "Yes, because his overprotectiveness might be annoying, but his heart is in the right place. He's just looking out for you. There's not that many people like your brother out there."

Bridget sighed. "I know, he just gets so annoying sometimes, you know."

Alex smiled and said, "Oh believe me, I know." Then they both laughed.

Then Sean caught up with them and said, "What are you two talking about?"

"Oh, how annoying you are!" Bridget said enthusiastic.

"Great." Sean said.

Then Bridget asked,

, "So how did you two meet?"

"We work together." Alex immediately said.

"You work together?" Bridget asked surprised, and then turned to her brother's girlfriend. "You're in the Navy? Really?"

"Uh, yeah." Alex said.

"How do you keep your hair so gorgeous?"

Alex smiled, "It's a gift. Thanks."

"So was it love at first sight?" Bridget asked.

Alex laughed, "Hardly."

Sean looked at her with his piercing eyes.

"No when we first met we put our guns to each other's heads." Alex continued.

Bridget looked between Sean and Alex and laughed, "So it was a love hate romance from the start?"

"Something like that." Alex said not looking at Sean.

"Cool. " Bridget said.

"OK, Bridget, so we thought it would be cool if we take you out of school for a three day weekend and stay home to you know catch up, while we're on leave." Sean said controlled.

Bridget looked at Sean skeptically, "You, Mr. Pole up his ass, wants me to skip school?"

"It's not like you haven't done it before." Sean said.

"Yeah, weren't you just lecturing me about wasting mom's precious money by not taking prep school seriously?"

"If you would really rather go to school…"

"No, of course I'm in on skipping school it's just out of character for you. Is something up?" Bridget asked.

"No, can't a brother want to catch up with his sister without an ulterior motive?"

"Whatever, I'm not one to look a gift horse in his butt."

"It's his mouth." Sean corrected.

"Whatever, OK, I'll go to my dorm room and pack."

"Good, we'll come with you." Sean said.

Then Sean did a fresh sweep and made sure there weren't any suspicious characters around. Alex did the same. As they reached their dorm room Bridget said, "OK, can you just stay here while I unpack?"

"Why do you have something to hide?" Sean asked.

"No, I just prefer not to pack in front of my judgmental brother." Bridget said exasperated.

"We'll only be gone a few days." Sean said.

"I'm a girl!"

"So!"

"Feminine products! I'll be packing feminine products!" Bridget yelled.

That made Sean's face go pale. Alex couldn't help but laugh at his face. What was with guys and feminine products?

"Ok, OK, don't say it so loud. Alex will go with you."

"Why?" Bridget asked suspicious.

Then Alex smiled warmly, "Bridget, I think it'd be a good time to get to know each other that is what this whole trip is about. Plus, I'm sure you have some embarrassing stories about Sean you wouldn't mind sharing."

"Well, I have a few." Bridget said looking like that explanation appeased her.

Alex looked back at Sean and then she hugged him with a great big grin and said loudly with a little over the top bubbly smile, "Don't worry sweetie we won't be too long."

Then she kissed him on the cheek and she softly moved her lips and whispered in his ear, "The perimeter looks clear but I'll make sure she's safe. Don't worry I got this."

Sean froze for a moment and then he hugged her back and said, "Sure thing… sweet pea."

Alex continued to smile wide and sweetly still in her undercover sweet girlfriend mode. Alex was amused how uncomfortable Sean looked, it must be killing him. She knew going undercover and pretending to be something he was not wasn't exactly natural to him. The time Sean was pretending to be interested in her romantically sprung to mind. What kind of guy asked you to kiss him as form of payment? The boy obviously wasn't very versed in the art of seduction.

Alex then followed Bridget to her dorm room. She got a duffle bag and started throwing clothes in it. Then she took a bottle of vodka from under her bed and put it in her bag.

Alex smiled, "Feminine Products huh?"

"Yea, it works every time." Bridget smiled triumphantly.

Then she turned to Alex and asked, "You won't tell him, right?"

"My lips are sealed but the best way for you not to get caught is to not have it there at all." Alex said.

"Nice try, but I don't think I can handle possibly seeing my mother without something taking the edge off at some point."

"Wait? You're mother? I didn't think she'd be home." Alex said in a little of a panic mode. She didn't know why it wasn't like they were straight up enemies. Madeline Pierce did have a reluctant truce with Nikita and these days Alex was on Nikita's side although she hadn't had the guts to tell Nikita about her whole taking over Zevtrov plan. She knew that Nikita wouldn't approve and she was pretty sure Madeline Pierce wouldn't approve either. She only met her once in a dark room where she was just a vague ominous member of Oversight striking a deal with her. Now she was the last member of Oversight. Now she was Nikita's reluctant ally. Now she was Sean's mom and there was something about that that made her throat tightened up in just the thought of having to meet her.

"Wait? You haven't met her yet?"

"Oh? No, not yet." Alex said a bit nervous.

"Oh, so he introduced me first. I'm touched. Well, that clenches it I'll bring it in case you need it." She said putting the bottle in the bag securing it.

"I won't." Alex said resolved.

"Oh honey, this is my mom! She's tough. She expects nothing but the best form the Pierces and she expects even more from anyone we date. You'll need this! Believe me! " Bridget said.

"No, I am very sure you're mom does have high standards for anyone dating Sean, I just… I don't drink." Alex said.

"Why?" Bridget asked.

"I used to be a junkie. I can't really take my chances with anything addictive." Alex said.

"Oh, OK, fair enough. I just have to change in the bathroom. I'll be right back." Bridget said.

She took another duffle bag from underneath her bed and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll be right here." Alex said with a soft smile.

After Bridget closed the door she examined the room for any clues that Guardians had been here. She checked the window to make sure everything here was secure and Bridget wasn't in any danger.

Bridget came back out in skinny jeans and a stylish t-shirt with a Prada purse and knee high boots.

"Alright I'm all set. Let the 'sibling bonding oh my crap my brother finally has girlfriend weekend' commence." Bridget said.

"Lets!" Alex said.

**A/N2: Thanks for all of those who reviewed, altered, and favorited!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FAMILY TIES CH. 3**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Nikita**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. Thanks for all of reviews, alerts, and favorites. Hope you guys enjoy! **

Alex and Bridget went outside to meet Sean. Alex saw the look in Sean's eye he tilted his head showing her there was trouble. Alex took Bridget's hand causing both of them to crawl on the ground.

Alex dropped down on all fours flipping her earrings off stealthily putting them in her pocket and then shouted to Bridget,

"My ear rings! I dropped my ear rings! Sean gave them to me for my birthday. Help me find them!"

"Are you sure you dropped them here?" Bridget asked as she helped Alex look for them.

"It has to be here. Keep looking." Alex said as she tilted her head to see Sean running after the guy who was about to attack Bridget. He stealthily ran at him and grabbed him by the collar taking him to the abandoned alley shoving him against the wall.

Bridget was about to look up when Alex said, "Keep looking!"

Alex saw a few other guys in dark suits coming towards them and then she took Bridget's hand and said, "It's not here, it's probably at the club we better get there before they close."

She ran pushing Bridget to run with her. She led her to run down an alley.

Then Bridget said, "This isn't the way."

They stopped leaning against the brick wall.

"OK. What's really going on here?" Bridget asked suspicious.

"I just need to take a breath." Alex reassured her.

"What about your ear rings?"

Then Alex looked at her for a second and then looked around and said, "I think they could have dropped here since me and Sean stopped by here before we met you."

Then she knelt down looking and said, "Found them!"

She stealthy took them out of her pocket.

"That was close." Alex said.

Bridget glared at her suspiciously.

Then Sean ran in the alley whipping off his hands.

Then he asked, "What's taking you so long?"

Alex went to Sean and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Sorry sweetie. You know us girls; we have to take our time."

Sean took Alex's hand and whispered in her ear, "Coast is clear."

"Fine, let's get out of here." Bridget said as she clutched onto her purse.

Bridget pouted as they drove home.

Sean drove the car and saw her mope in the back seat.

"What's wrong squirt?" Sean asked.

"Don't call me that." Bridget said while she folded her arms around her chest.

As they arrived at the manor they drove to the main gate the guard stopped him, "Hey Doug."

"Sean, long time, no see. I thought you were too busy saving the world to visit."

"He was busy getting a girlfriend. Can you believe it? He actually brought her to meet the family." Bridget said excited.

"Good for you Sean the maid owes me money she was sure you swung for the other team. But I knew better. "

Alex couldn't contain her laughter as Sean said, "Really? What is with everyone?"

Then they drove right through.

As they arrived in the hall way Sean said, "Come on Bridge cheer up."

"I'm fine, I just know that you are hiding something from me and I don't like it."

"Well, how about we have hot chocolate with …"

"with Rocky Road ice cream?" Bridget finished his sentence practically hopping.

Alex gave both of them blank stares and said, "_Hot _Chocolate and _Ice_ Cream? Isn't that a contradiction?"

Bridget said brightly, "That's why it's so good! No worries Alex, you'll love it!"

Then Bridget turned to Sean and asked, "Did you bring the special ingredient?"

"Who do you take me for? Of course I did. Belgium Chocolate from Belgium. Your favorite."

Bridget hopped up and down in excitement.

Then she said, "Alex you'll love it. It's our little ritual every time he comes home on leave he brings back contraband Belgium chocolate and he melts it down for the hot chocolate and then he adds rocky road ice cream topped with Marshmallow Fluff!"

Alex eyes lit up and asked, "You guys have Marshmallow fluff?"

"Oh yeah, we always have some stocked." Bridget said.

"I love it, it's my favorite food!" Alex exclaimed.

Sean looked at her surprised, "Marshmallow fluff? Really? Of all of the foods in the world Marshmallow Fluff is you your favorite food? It's a topping!"

"A delicious topping! It's sugary goodness!" Alex said.

Bridget looked in between both of them and asked, "How do you not know each other's favorite foods yet?"

Alex and Sean were both about to say something when Bridget interrupted them and said,

"Whatever, come on Seany, chop-chop. Sugary goodness awaits!"

She waved her fists up in the air dramatically.

They sat at the kitchen table eating their hot chocolate ice cream.

"So how did you guys get from pointing guns at each other to kissing?" Bridget asked.

Sean choked on his ice cream.

"Oh, it's really a funny story actually." Alex said.

"Oh do tell." Bridget said intrigued.

"Well, back in the Navy I was in a place I wasn't supposed to be and he caught me." Alex said.

Sean looked at her like she was crazy, not really understanding her method of lying.

Then Sean said, "You know it's really not that great of a story."

"Nonsense, sweetie, it's a great story. I told it to my sister it's only natural I tell it to your sister."

"You told your sister?" Sean asked seriously.

He knew that this all wasn't part of some great big act but she really was telling him that she told Nikita about the hand kissing incident. That was embarrassing and he really didn't like anyone knowing about his rejection especially Nikita.

"Oh you have sister?" Bridget asked.

"Oh, yeah, I have a big sister. She and Sean didn't really get along at first; they were at each other's throats when they first met. They practically tried to kill each other." Alex said.

"Yeah, well, I had a good reason." Sean said.

Bridget laughed.

"Oh, family drama already. I like it, so Sean caught you then what happened?"

"He helped me and covered for me and I couldn't believe he'd help me for no reason."

"So you figured he just didn't want to get in your pa…"

"No don't finish that sentence." Sean shot in.

Then Bridget asked, "Well didn't you? Isn't that why you took the strict honor code in the back seat so you could get her to sl…date you?"

"Actually, that was exactly what I was doing but that thought never occurred to miss everyone has an angle here." Sean said frustratingly reliving the rejection in his head.

"Really? Wasn't he a little obvious Sean has never been the smoothest talker in the world. He really isn't good at being subtle."

Then Alex said, "Well, he's right, it really didn't occur to me and when he just bluntly told me to kiss him…."

Bridget laughed, "See, he's not subtle. He does not know how to talk to girls. It's like the Prom debacle all over again."

"Lets not get into that." Sean pleaded.

Alex smiled mischievously intrigued and said, "Oh, do tell that story."

"Later, so then what happened?" Bridget asked while she took a great big dripping spoonful of hot chocolate, ice cream, and marshmallow fluff.

"Well, I laughed and he went on with this speech about how incapable I am to read signs of attraction and so to shut him up…"

"You kissed him?"

"Nope, well, I kissed his hand."

Bridget burst in fits of laughter.

Through her giggles Bridget said, "Burn!"

Alex laughed nodded her head, "I know right?"

Sean glared at both of them annoyed hating that he was an object of some joke.

Then Sean said, "Then after she kissed my hand I grabbed her and kissed her square on the lips."

He looked Alex deep in her eyes and said, "Hard."

Alex's fits of laughter stopped and then he said,

"She has been hooked on me ever since because I am just that awesome." Sean said as he took another bite of his ice cream looking all smug and driving Alex insane.

Bridget looked at both of them suspiciously and then said, "Awe, how sweet."

After Bridget finished her last bite of hot chocolate ice cream and wiped her face of the access chocolate that was dripping down her chin she said, "Well, I better call it a night. It's been a long day. See you guys tomorrow."

She got up and then hugged Sean and said while she pointed at him like he was a little kid, "Goodnight, behave your selves."

He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the tip. Goodnight sis. " Sean said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Nikita**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Thanks for all of the alerts and reviews. Enjoy. **

Alex and Sean woke up bright and early to go over all of the security procedures and went through the entire security camera's that surrounded the house to make sure every inch of the house was covered. The night before they sat on the couch keeping an out on the footage of the security cameras' on Sean's lap top both taking shifts on who kept an eye on every detail and who went to sleep. There was a moment when Alex was huddled on the ground watching the footage when Sean's hand slipped on her shoulder. She found herself leaning into his warm touch examining his strong tactile hands. She then immediately shot up and shrugged it off.

When it was her turn to sleep she had a very difficult time sleeping with him right there. There was something about his presence that made her nervous all of the sudden and she didn't feel like examining to see what that was all about.

After they made sure everything was good they headed for the kitchen she followed the pleasant smell of food and found Sean cooking an omelet. Alex just sat there smelling the sweet aroma of eggs and bacon.

Sean then asked her, "Hey Alex I know I'm awesome and all but would you quit staring at me and set the table?"

"I wasn't staring. I was going over strategies in my head." Alex objected.

"Sure." Sean said smirking.

He then continued to focus putting just the right amount of seasoning on the omelet.

Alex searched the cabinets for the plates. Sean was right she needed to stop staring at Sean's his bed hair and his tight t-shirt that fit him just right revealing his tight muscles. She needed to stop looking at the way he concentrated on the food and finding his crooked smile in small bursts every time he noticed she was still staring. No she needed to stop that right away so she focused on setting the table.

"Awe, how domestic?" Bridget said in admiring slightly mocking way.

Alex turned to see Bridget in a bright mood enjoying making fun of her brother but at the same time she could tell that Bridget was genuinely happy that her brother seemed to be happy. That made her feel guilty. Here she was this stranger asserting herself in their life making this perfectly nice girl thinking that her brother was in a happy relationship. She had to work undercover before and the guilty feeling of lying to them never really hit her this hard. Bridget did seem like a nice kid who really did love her brother and it was sad that she had to lie to her like this. She had to remind herself what she always did any time she had to go undercover that she had a bigger goal. She had to keep this girl safe and she had to make sure Percy didn't get an upper hand and regain Division. That was her ultimate goal. She had to remember that. She had to remember what division was like in the hands of that man. She had to remember the atrocities he did with it. He hurt people. He destroyed lives. She had to stop him.

"Just in time squirt." Sean said.

"Mmmmm smells good bro."

Alex took a mouth full and an explosion of her taste beds watered her mouth.

"Wow, Sean." Alex said talking with her mouth full.

Bridget laughed at her.

"This is delicious." Alex said pushing more food in her mouth excitedly.

Sean couldn't help but laugh fascinated at the way she was eating with absolutely no regard for manners or anything like that.

"How did you learn how to cook like this?" Alex asked.

"Oh, you know my dad taught me. He told me that every military man should know how to take care of himself and that chicks dig it when you cook. He was very wise man my dad."

Alex coughed a little bit at the chicks dig it comment. Oh man he was right about that.

Bridget laughed and asked, "How come you never cooked for your girlfriend before Seany?"

Then Sean said, "Oh, you know we were always busy on some mission. We hardly had the time to appreciate the little things in life."

Alex wiped her face with a napkin and said, "Well, we had some times."

Alex was thinking about the Belarus mission and when he said they should appreciate the little things in life that is what gets what you through. She always appreciated that attitude it did help her sometimes when she was so focused on revenge. It strangely reminded her of Nikita's lessons she was always telling her to find the small things to hold onto to help get through the day.

Sean just looked at her in curiosity.

Alex looked away from Sean and focused on her food, yep it was the little things in life that made all of the difference in the world.

As they went on with meal and then Bridget asked, "So, Alex, tell me more about yourself. Where are you from?"

"Ah…. New Jersey."

"Oh, really you don't have much of an accent."

"Well, I grew up there. I lived there since I was a teenager."

"Oh, where did you live before that?" Bridget asked.

Then Sean said, "Come on Bridge, enough with the twenty questions."

"No, it's ok I don't mind. I don't like talking about my childhood much, Bridget, because my parents they died when I was thirteen." Alex said.

"I'm so sorry." Bridget said.

"Thanks, it was a long time ago." Alex said.

"I know but when a parent dies it stays with you. When Dad died we were never really the same again."

There was a pensive silence at Bridget's comment. There was this common feeling of saddness in the air.

Then Sean finally changed the subject trying to sound chipper and asked, "So, Bridge, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, actually I thought I could give you guys some alone time while I visit…" Bridget began.

"No absolutely not." Sean cut her off.

"Come on Sean mom's not even here!" Bridget pleaded.

"No way. He's the reason mom sent you off to boarding school and why you aren't going to a local private school!" Sean yelled.

"Oh, please, she sent me away because she's the Senator and she's too busy with her precious work to bother to care about me." Bridget said.

"Come on, Bridge, you know that isn't true."

Bridget scowled at him.

And then Bridget took a gulp of her orange juice and said, "What ever! You always were a Momma's boy."

Alex laughed a little at that and then she said, "I don't know what's going on but I'm sure your brother has your best interests at heart."

Bridget huffed and said, "They won't let me see my boyfriend."

"He got you expelled and you almost got arrested!" Sean yelled.

"Uh. Yeah, and what's so bad about that?" Bridget complained.

Sean looked at her like she said something unbelievably ridiculous.

"You're kidding right."

"It was just a little tress passing and graffiti. It was harmless fun."

"You're the Senator's daughter you can't afford that type of fun!" Sean said.

"You mean Mom can't afford to let me have fun at all!" Bridget yelled and bolted up and ran out of the room. Then they heard a door slam shut.

Sean was about to run after her when Alex put her hand on his arm and said, "No, let me talk to her."

"Alex, I told you when we started this not to interfere in how I handle my family." Sean said frustrated.

"Yeah, and we decided to go with this cover as me as the supportive girlfriend who is trying to get to know your family. Wouldn't a supportive girlfriend try to help make amends with your little sister?"

"You're just meeting her wouldn't it be a little weird for my new girlfriend to put her nose in my family's life when she's just trying to get to know them?" Sean asked.

"Sean, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you right now, let me just try." Alex said as she squeezed his arm. Sean gazed at her hand on his arm and then his eyes locked with hers and he simply nodded letting her go to talk to his sister.

Alex gently knocked on Bridget's bedroom door. Her room was blaring with loud music with words Alex couldn't understand through all of their screaching screaming. She knocked louder and raised her voice, "Bridget! Let me in. I'd like to talk to you."

After a while hearing nothing but music blaring Alex thought maybe this was a lost cause until the music turned off and Bridget opened the door.

"Sean sent you to fight his battles." Bridget said.

"Nope, I made him step aside. I wanted to talk." Alex said trying to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"So talk." Bridget said looking like she was already going to let her talk be aloof the whole time as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"OK, look I know what it's like to have an overbearing sibling and sometimes you just want to scream or shake them or something."

"Yeah?"

"My sister was pretty overprotective."

"Did she try to control your life and not even let you see your boyfriend?" Bridget asked.

"No, but for a while she wouldn't even let me leave the house. She got so over protective of me. It got frustrating but there are times I can see it." Alex said.

"See what?" Bridget asked.

"That she was just looking out for me."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I know you're so in love with Sean and you think he's just looking out for me."

Alex tried not to let the whole she's so in love Sean part of that comment phase her she was playing a part here.

"Yeah, I feel like a broken record. Sorry."

"It's OK, Alex. I do like you, you seem cool." Bridget said.

"Thanks. So why don't we continue with the get to know you weekend. I was looking forward to hearing more gut wrenching embarrassing stories about Sean." Alex said.

Bridget smiled mischievously and lit up a little bit and said, "Oh, I have plenty of those stories."

"Why don't you tell me about it in front of Sean I love to see him squirm when he gets embarrassed? It's adorable." Alex said.

Then Bridget smile grew as an idea was dawning on her.

"Oh, I have an excellent idea." Bridget said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Well, stories are great but pictures are worth a thousand words!"

Bridget was all giddy as she held the photo album.

They both went into the living room and Sean followed them.

Sean looked at the pink frilly photo album completely horrified.

"What is that?" Alex asked.

"It's my photo album of our wonderfully embarrassing childhood!" Bridget said eagerily.

"Oh. No. Put that away." Sean said mortified.

"What you brought Alex here to bond with your family what better way to do that then to show her of your super embarrassing childhood." Bridget said excited.

"She has a point." Alex said.

"No, no she doesn't have a point this is a bad idea." Sean complained.

"Too bad so sad." Bridget said pushing by him.

Then she sat beside Alex on their comfy couch and said, "OK, are you ready to find out what Sean was like as a kid?"

"Oh, yeah." Alex exstatic she loved seeing the freaked out look on Sean's face. The man really couldn't stand embarrassment.

"OK, here's Sean holding me as a baby. Here is Sean playing in the mud in his Sunday clothes. Mom got super pissed at that and here Sean is playing tea party with me and Uncle Percy."

"Wait. What?" Alex asked not believing what she heard.

Alex stared at a picture of a four year old little girl sitting at her miniature table with a tea set and a ten year old boy wearing a boa and a tiara but really struck her was seeing Percy sitting next to her wearing a tiara and a pink frilly boa.

Alex's eyes popped out of her head completely not believing what she was seeing.

**A/N2: Dun, dun, dun. Thanks for reading guys! Please let me know what you think! **

**HAPPY 4 OF JULY! :)**


End file.
